Él camina entre gigantes
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Erwin repasa la curiosa historia de la nueva familia que Levi ha formado. ADV: este no es un ErwinxLevi. ADV: varios OCs.


**Él camina entre gigantes**

* * *

Erwin bromearía si dijera que el aviso le llega al sentir la tierra temblar. Pero le gusta pensar que es así, aunque son las risas y comentarios traídos por el viento los que hacen que abandone su lectura y se acerque a la ventana.

Pequeñito, y quizá más por los años, camina Levi rodeado por cuatro siluetas largas que caminan como si el mundo fuera suyo. Giselle camina a la derecha de Levi, con un cesto en brazos que Erwin espera sean tartas de chocolate. Al menos eso es lo que hizo prometer a las chicas que su padre prepararía para la merienda de ese sábado.

Al lado de Giselle camina Rina, la menor de las niñas Ackerman y con una "deplorable" altura de 187 centímetros para sus dieciséis años enmarcados en bucles dorados. A la izquierda de Levi camina Aviva y sus veinte años en 189 centímetros que le gusta aumentar usando tacos y su cabello del color del trigo en un moño, y que Erwin sabe lo hace solo porque a Levi le divierte verle alzar la cabeza con sus hijas; y luego viene Bina la Terrible, como Erwin bautizó a su favorita, veintidós años con 193 centímetros y un rostro que está seguro sería el vivo retrato de su abuela Kuchel, el cabello negro como el de Levi, los ojos grises como el de Levi, la terquedad propia de Levi y esa belleza amazona engarzada en un ceño vivaz y observador.

Rina está en esa edad difícil en la que odia su primer nombre e insiste en que la llamen por el segundo: Niffa. Aviva Petra y Bina Isabel ya pasaron por esas etapas, no tan resaltantes y sin notar nunca la pequeña flexión en el rostro de su padre cuando usan sus segundos nombres. Solo Giselle sabe, fue ella misma quien les añadió esos nombres, terca a su modo por mantener la memoria de las mujeres de su esposo viva en una buena luz y no solo en las pesadillas que lo siguen haciendo dormir poco.

Giselle hace una pausa para revisar la cesta, justo cuando las niñas (no tan niñas pero que siempre serán niñas para Erwin y seguro que bebés para Levi) conversaban muy animadas, seguramente del siguiente viaje de Bina con la Legión. Inclinándose sobre su padre como niñas mimadas y no las mujeres que son, Levi parece un hombre perdido en una isla desierta con tres palmeras traviesas. Bina no solo heredó los rasgos externos de Levi, sino también la vocación y voluntad. Levi ignora a las niñas, que parecían exigirle algún tipo de confesión, seguramente un detalle específico sobre titanes o algo similar, y se acerca a su esposa con curiosidad infantil.

Giselle luce como una espiga de trigo delicada y frágil mientras confirma que el perfecto postre que Levi preparó esté impecable. Erwin admite que está de acuerdo con los que comentaban (y unos cuantos que aún lo hacen) que ella no pertenecía a la mundana realidad y estaría mejor atrapada en un cuadro adornando las paredes del castillo de la reina Historia, con su porte de hada y cabellos del color del sol y ojos suaves como el musgo. Claro que esas afirmaciones vienen de los que no saben la forma en que esos dos se unieron. Un largo y torpe ritual de cortejo que consistió en muchos jabones y animales muertos.

Todo el mundo supo siempre que Levi era un hombre raro, un fenómeno, un excéntrico, bizarro y hasta desagradable. Lo notabas en su postura, en su actitud de andar por el mundo sin tenerle miedo a nada pese a su estatura y su apariencia más delicada que ajada por una infancia injusta. Y todo el mundo pensó siempre que Giselle era "una suerte", una belleza nacida entre los plebeyos con el título de princesa de las carnes, cuyo padre era el rey carnicero de la cuadra 3, y que prometía cortes finos hasta el fin de sus días a quien lograra atrapar su corazón. Giselle era la hija bonita de un carnicero, y ella trabajaba en una tienda de abastos, y se ganó el interés de Levi al verla mezclar la poción para desinfectar baños con sus manos enguantadas y un pañuelo alrededor de su boca una tarde de marzo.

Erwin no se siente culpable de haber dejado hacer el tonto a Levi por más de un año. No estaba seguro de si lo que su capitán sentía por esa mujer era amor o infatuación por ese ejemplar de centímetros extra empapada en desinfectantes. Incluso no estuvo seguro cuando le obligó a dar un paso más, cansado de tener que acompañarle a comprar jabón cada semana, dando una impresión que no quería, y que sabía Levi no reparaba por estar con la cabeza en otra cosa.

Sin querer, por intentar invitar a Giselle a una reunión con los veteranos el fin de semana, Erwin terminó haciendo un trato con la carnicería del padre. Ese fin de semana comieron unos churrascos increíbles servidos por el fanático de la Legión, el señor Igor Spiegel, e hija. Levi se la pasó yendo y viniendo de un rincón en donde había anidado, comiendo pieza tras pieza sin decir ni una palabra. Obviamente, terminó enfermo, porque su estómago no estaba diseñado ni para la cuarta parte de lo que se obligó a comer ese día. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Giselle encontró a Erwin en la farmacia comprando medicina, se atribuyó la culpa de la enfermedad de Levi. A Erwin no le remordió dejar que la muchacha lo cuidara. Porque Levi estaba muy acostumbrado a él, y era especialmente tiquismiquis en la privacidad, pero con Giselle los buenos modales aparecieron por arte de magia.

La confianza floreció entre Levi y Giselle los días de su convalecencia. Mal que bien, para Erwin, una prueba de amor suficiente en el caso de Levi era alguien que pudiera soportar sus hábitos higiénicos. Giselle pasó la prueba con creces y Levi obtuvo gratis un gran recipiente de cloro con olor a bosque.

No era extraño entonces que Levi apareciera en casa de Erwin con comida para tres. O que cuando salía a pasear se topara con Levi caminando a una distancia aceptable de Giselle, pero al menos en la misma acera. Lo que sí le sorprendió a Erwin fue saber que el complejo de Levi era tan fuerte que lo llevó a considerar que un mejor candidato para Giselle era él. "Eres alto y tendrían bebés bonitos, gracias a ella, no a ti que seguro les pasarías tus cejas… Espero que no salgan niñas en ese caso…". Erwin rió aquella vez como nunca había reído desde la muerte de su padre. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Levi y luego despeinó sus cabellos. Y por primera vez sintió que no eran un comandante y su capitán, sino algo cálido como la sangre. Luego lo sacó de su casa y lo colocó en dirección a la tienda de abastos.

Días después, tras no ver a Levi por un buen tiempo y encontrarse a Giselle consternada caminando en la calle, Erwin fue testigo de la etapa más fuerte en el noviazgo de la pareja. Fue cuando el amor del capitán se puso a prueba. Giselle le confesó a Erwin que de pequeña vio cómo su padre mataba un becerro al que le tuvo mucho cariño. Desde entonces le tuvo un terror a los animales muertos, razón por la cual nunca pudo trabajar en el negocio de su padre por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, ya que la crisis con los titanes hacía imposible que ella pudiera aspirar a algo más que enlistarse sino aceptaba su trabajo como carnicera, Giselle empezó asistiendo a un taxidermista para perder su temor a los animales muertos. Lo que empezó como un reto a su valor se convirtió luego en una pasión. Una pasión que Giselle había terminado por perfeccionar con los años pero que había ocultado de Levi ya que su fama lo precedía.

Erwin estuvo preocupado esa noche tras la plática con Giselle. No sabía cómo lidiar con el corazón roto de Levi pero decidió comprar mucho té y alcohol por si acaso. Era difícil imaginar a Levi encontrando "infraganti" a Giselle, ¿sería con ella con las manos, no en la masa pero sí en las vísceras? Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Nile y un par de policías vinieron a hablarle del comportamiento errático del otrora Héroe de la Humanidad, que andaba hurgando en lugares oscuros y recogiendo cadáveres de las esquinas, Erwin supo que no tendría que preocuparse. Y le aseguró a Nile (quien no entendió nada de lo que escuchó) que en este mundo no todo se solucionaba con flores y chocolates.

El primer regalo que Giselle le hizo a Levi fue una botella de cloro con olor a bosque, un experimento en el que ella y el dueño de la tienda de abastos, devenido a químico, estaban realizando y en un futuro dio nacimiento a los aromas sándalo, rosas y lluvia en los limpiapisos. El primer regalo que Levi le hizo a Giselle fue un gato muerto de vejez abandonado en una esquina junto a la basura del día.

Si eso no era amor, entonces Erwin no sabía qué podría serlo.

Desde entonces no solo Levi y gente relacionada a la Legión empezó a rondar su casa. Giselle asistía a menudo para ayudarle a limpiar las veces que Levi tenía que quedarse en la tienda de pasteles o cuando había que inspeccionar los orfanatos.

La pedida de mano fue un tanto accidentada. Los hermanos de Giselle que no murieron en la retoma de Maria, cinco gigantes como su hermana, no parecieron satisfechos con Levi. Pero este volteó el tablero a su favor, o mejor dicho los volteó a todos ellos. No se ganó su respeto a primera vista, pero sí lo hizo con los puños. Erwin no sabía muy bien qué hacía en esa cena en donde él mismo se sentía un titán cuando miraba a su lado a Levi cortando la carne de la forma más correcta que pudiera. Pero no había dudado ni por un segundo en aceptar la invitación cuando Levi se la extendió. Y tras un corto encuentro entre los hermanos y el prometido, el padre de Giselle dio el sí con un babero en el cuello y la vista en sus hijos con curiosa simpatía hacia Levi. Simpatía porque a Igor le gustaban los dulces y Levi había caído como anillo al dedo en esa casa de morcillas y chuletas cuando se presentó con un pastel de nueces.

La boda fue sencilla pero elegante. Erwin no puede recordar las flores o el vestido de la novia, pero sí el menú y lo satisfecho que se sintió ese día. Hange casi destruye el pastel de bodas, pero Moblit logró salvarlo sacrificando el vestido de la comandante. Cosa que a ella no le importó y terminó la fiesta usando pantalones de Levi porque los de Giselle eran demasiado largos.

Cerca de un año después nació Bina. Una noche fría cuando Levi jugaba cartas con Erwin porque Giselle quería terminar de disecar ese pequeño petirrojo que Levi le había traído por la mañana. Cosa que no logró porque apareció a las diez de la noche en la casa de Erwin con el vestido empapado informando de la forma más calmada que el bebé no se iba a quedar adentro tanto como había pensado.

Bina nació en el hospital dos semanas antes de lo previsto. El médico dijo que vino al mundo con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Y lo primero que hizo cuando Erwin la sostuvo en brazo fue intentar comerse su corbata de bolo (la que fungía como medalla y no ya como título en la Legión). También le gustaba morder cualquier pecho que estuviera a su alcance, fuera de hombre o de mujer. Pero cosa curiosa, lloraba poco. Aunque Levi se encargaría de recordarle que ensuciaba pañales como por diez. Poco después llegó Aviva, una dulzura rosada de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, sensible y apegada a sus padres. Y varios años más tarde, Rina abrió los ojos un día de verano, cuando Bina intentaba treparse a la parte más alta del librero de Erwin sin ayuda. Por suerte, Erwin apareció para evitar un accidente, al tiempo que Levi aparecía con Aviva para informarle que Giselle estaba en el hospital.

Erwin no está seguro de cómo ni precisamente cuándo. Pero terminó como el tío, padrino, abuelo y protector de las niñas en un momento indeterminado. Solo tuvo la confirmación cuando se encontró peleando con las trenzas de Aviva una noche en que las tres habían decidido quedarse a dormir en su casa. Lo más curioso es que no le dio miedo, no le aterró el vínculo ni le causó culpa. Pero sí se demoró más de lo normal en trenzar a las niñas esa noche, que no tenían ninguna consideración por un hombre que las peinaba con una sola mano. Algo en el pecho se había encendido y durmió un sueño extenso con sabor a nostalgia hasta el día siguiente.

Tampoco está seguro cuándo es que pasaron más de veinte años en unos parpadeos. Pero mientras corre a atender la puerta, saboreando ya el chocolate en la boca, piensa en todo lo que ha hecho Levi por él, en la forma cómo lo hizo, sin hacerlo nunca por él. Levi, el capitán Levi, el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, cuya valentía aún se habla en las calles y a la hora de dormir, cuyas hazañas hacen que los niños no tengan pesadillas y los veteranos recuerden el pasado con esperanza. Qué hombre valiente que se atrevió a lo que él no fue capaz. Que lo incluyó a él sin preguntarle en su vida. Cuando la guerra terminó y Erwin pensó que era tiempo para esperar por el infierno, vino este héroe que cometió la más terrible hazaña de ser feliz.

Erwin recibe un beso en la mejilla de Aviva, que corre a la sala para mirar los nuevos libros que él ha adquirido. Erwin recibe otro beso en la mejilla de Rina, que corre a la cocina para ver al gato vecino que suele pasear en casa ajena a sus anchas. Erwin recibe un beso más de Giselle, que corre tras su hija con la cesta. Bina le roba el brazo y lo jala a la sala mientras Levi se limpia los zapatos de forma meticulosa, hablando en voz alta sobre lo irresponsables que son esas mujeres por no habérselos limpiado.

Luego se dirige a la cocina advirtiéndole a Aviva de dejar los libros en su lugar.

Solo entonces Erwin se da cuenta de lo deprimido que estuvo una vez y de lo sosegado que se encuentra ahora. Y mientras empieza a contar otra vez a Aviva y Bina sobre los titanes, escuchando el asombro de sus bocas cuando los describe, se encuentra a sí mismo más asombrado por aquel hombre pequeño con un cuerpo letal y una lealtad de hierro. Creer en Levi de pronto le parece más sobrenatural que hablar de gigantes antropófagos que desaparecen en el aire.

Qué hombre, piensa Erwin para sí. Contándose asombrado la historia de una vida.

La de Levi, el que enfrentaba gigantes a los que cortaba el cuello y eliminaba del mundo. Levi, el que huía de gigantes, sombras de un pasado oscuro lleno de gritos, llantos y sangre. Levi, el que camina entre gigantes, siluetas erguidas con orgullo, sonrisas como el verano, abrazos frescos y besos querendones, que ríen por él, con él y a través de él.

Erwin se asombra de pensarse a sí mismo y no se puede creer. Sin querer, él es uno de esos gigantes también. Pero ya no se piensa monstruo.


End file.
